


Пытка

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Самая страшная пытка.По мотивам s03e09 или как все было на самом деле.
Relationships: Robin Hood & Guy of Gisbourne
Kudos: 2





	Пытка

Лестница, поворот, коридор, освещенный пятью факелами и сворот в подземелья — Робин Гуд знал Ноттингемский замок так же хорошо, как и вкус беличьего мяса в рагу Мача. Слухи о таинственном сундуке с сокровищами, привезенном под покровом ночи, оправдались наполовину: сундук был, сокровища — тоже, но исключительно для нового шерифа. Несколько отрезков тончайшего шелка, парчи и батиста ценности для крестьян не представляли, так что пришлось довольствоваться опустошенным ларцом и матерчатым кошельком с монетами, весело позвякивающими в заплечной сумке.

Уже собираясь покинуть коридор и направившись к двери, ведущей к тайному проходу из замка, Робин затормозил рядом со спуском в крыло с заключенными — шум, доносившийся снизу, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Жажда справедливости в очередной раз взяла верх над рассудком, и разбойник изменил свой путь, начав быстро сбегать по широкой лестнице. Чего ждать от вероломной Изабеллы, он не представлял, но, судя по хору голосов и примешивающихся к ним монотонных глухих ударов, она могла отправить в темницу не один десяток своих подданных. Вейзи, к примеру, так уже делал — где только такое количество снеди он нашел на содержание преступников?

Шум нарастал, и в нем не было мужских голосов. «Неужто Шериф решила извести всех девушек красивее себя?» — успел подумать Робин, по привычке вырубая стражников и влетая в подземелье. Пленники находились в трех клетках: первая и третья были заняты пятерыми опрятно одетыми девушками в каждой; в средней же, смежной с ними, сидел один мужчина. Никто из заключенных не обратил внимания на своего будущего спасителя — девицы продолжали что-то обсуждать друг с другом, переговариваясь через прутья со своими соседками и поднимая невыносимый неразборчивый шум — словно воробьи в кустах весной. В ушах звенело от их гвалта, а в левом виске начинала зарождаться тупая боль. Тряхнув головой и стараясь отгородиться от шума, Робин наклонился к поверженному стражнику, снимая с его пояса ключи, и услышал тот самый глухой удар. Повернувшись, он успел заметить, как пленник стряхивает с руки ржавчину от прутьев и выронил ключи от удивления.

— Гисборн? — Узнать в сидящем на полу мужчине помощника бывшего Шерифа было нелегко; обросший многодневной щетиной, бледный, как смерть, с кругами под подозрительно красными глазами он больше смахивал на покойника.

— Локсли! — только заметивший разбойника, Гай приподнялся, вцепившись в решетку и с мольбой в глазах уставился на замершего Гуда. — Убей меня, Локсли! Это невыносимо!

— За что пленили этих девушек? — спросил Робин, сбросивший с себя оцепенение и возвышающийся над коленопреклоненным врагом. Зрелище должно было быть приятным, но неподдельная мука, искажавшая лицо Гисборна, все портила, взывая к человечности.

— Изабелла придумала эту пытку. Они не пленницы! — Мольба мгновенно сменилась яростью. — Они палачи!

В замешательстве Робин пристально посмотрел на клетки и только сейчас заметил, что их двери приоткрыты и не заперты.

Щелчок.

Женщины. Говорящие друг с другом женщины.

Мозаика сложилась.

Щелчок.

Ключ легко повернулся в замке, решетка с привычным для темниц скрежетом отошла в сторону, а недоверчиво смотрящий Гай принял протянутую ему руку.

— Идем, быстрее, — нервно оглянувшись на две другие клетки, Робин поднялся по лестнице, сразу переходя на бег, слыша за собой тяжелые шаги.

— Что может быть хуже женщин, — мрачно пробормотал Гисборн, рысцой следуя за Гудом. Разбойник подумал, что первую встречу в Локсли нужно было начать с этой фразы. Глядишь, все бы иначе сложилось.


End file.
